Pokemon Legends of the Embers Code name Red
by fitnesstrainerjoey
Summary: A young man, thrown against the world. The crime bosses want him dead and the empire want him caught. How will he survive and free his country from tyranny? AU
1. Chapter 1

Water dripped down from the rooftop of the abandoned house, waking up the boy sleeping in the corner. He slowly moved to the window to look down the street. The street was empty, rotting houses lined up alongside each other all abandoned. An Orian patrol car was off in the distance, slowly rolling away. The drizzling rain started to pick up as the boy left the house.

He moved through the backyards of the houses to avoid being seen by any car from the street. Getting caught was the scariest part of being an orphan here in Old Pallet. Most orphans come from families that spoke out against the Orian empire and were forcibly taken away by the police force. No one knew where they would go once detained, but the rumor was hard labor for all dissenters and their families.

The citizens of Old Pallet were kind to these orphans, the baker had left out two day old bread for the boy to eat. The boy then looked behind the ally to find himself someone's old clothes that he could change into, since his current clothes were ripped and smelling of something foul. He went to the sea to grab a quick bath before returning back to his neighborhood. 1st

The key to survival was to change up the house in which you sleep every night to avoid night raids. The boy went to a different part of the abandoned neighborhood, more towards the east side of Old Pallet. An abandoned factory caught his eye, and he walked into the dark warehouse.

Suddenly, the boy was grabbed from behind. An arm came around his neck and a hand came around his mouth, swallowing any sound he would have made. An older man stepped into the light with another boy around his age by his side.

"Who do we have here? A government spy?" The old man was limping towards him now, an evil grin on his face and his eyes examining him up and down. "No, you have the look in your eyes of someone who sleeps in these houses around here."

The grip around the boys neck eased up and with the hand sliding down, he was able to get off some words. "Who are you guys?" While his neck and mouth were freed, the hands went down to his shoulders with force. The boy felt like he was going to be planted in the ground if his knees gave out in the slightest.

"Now if I came out and said my name to anyone who asked, I wouldn't be in this profession. But I'm curious about you. Tell me your story, and I might tell you mine." The old man stared intently at the boy. The young man by his side was squirming impatiently, but the old man calmed him down with a simple hand on his shoulder. 2nd

"Not much entertainment in my story sir. I use to live in the northwestern neighborhood with my parents like a normal kid. My dad went into the abandoned district and helped a few kids living there and got caught. My mom packed me away with everything we had left and sent me to the northern path to stay there for a week. And it's been a year and a half later"

The old man looked intrigued at him now. "Tell you what son, I can always use more man power in my organization. If you do join me, I'll help you get your parents back and give those Orians what for. You just stick around with me and my grandson." He moved his grandson in front of him. "He is referred to as Code Blue. I'll call you Code Red, should fit nicely."

Blue snickered, "Grandpa you know I can do the task for the FLF without this orphan."

Red began to shake. The FLF was the notorious terrorist organization that has expanded through violence against the Orian empire, the Medelline, and as of recent, the population at large. They were dangerous rebels and ruthless murderers.

"Nonsense, our new member managed to live a year in a half in a wanted zone. More than resourceful enough. He will be your partner Blue." The old man motioned everyone to follow him as he walked towards the back of the warehouse. "Your first task is to get the required papers from my contact in Vermillion. Bring those back to me and you will be full soldiers in our army. To help you out, I'll give you both a unique weapon of your choosing. Red, which one of these would you like."3rd

On a table behind him were three weapons. A twin firing mechanism with what appeared like a small rope attached to the back. The middle weapon was a small pistol sized flamethrower that seemed like there was plenty of space to upgrade it. The final weapon was a shield with two empty holes at the end.

Red gravitated towards the small flamethrower, something about it called to him. As soon as he picked it up, Blue slid the shield onto his right arm. The old man took the final weapon off the table and handed it to the man standing behind Red. He walked behind the table, place both hands on it, and looked at the two boys.

"To the north, in the old capital of Kanto, my contact will be waiting. He works at the Celadon market chain. Bring him this envelope and he will give you a package in return. Bring it here and you will officially join the Fioren Liberation Front and fight to bring back the five kingdoms. Now go." The old man turned and walked out followed by his assistant.

After both of them were gone, Red turned and began to walk out of the warehouse. Blue slammed the door and stepped up to Red. "I don't care what he says or thinks, you aren't up to this orphan boy. And I will prove it."

Blue swung at him with his right arm. Red jumped back and lit the fire on the front of his flamethrower. Before he could aim it at Blue, he was thrown back from a powerful stream of water. Blue was standing, his right arm outstretched. The shield on his arm was dripping water, and a grin on Blue's face.

"The best weapon on the desk, and you went for the impossible to work flamethrower." Blue was gloating now. "The best you could do for us is a distraction during a raid. But I'll make sure you don't even get that far."

Blue aimed and fired again, missing to Red's right side. Red managed to hide the fact that his flame had not gone out and so released a large fireball towards Blue. But Red didn't look and see the damage done by the fireball. He had sprinted towards the door and left. He darted two blocks west and then turned north. Red quickly turned to see no one following.

The sun was setting that day and the police would soon be out on the streets. Red had to get out of Old Pallet before night. 4th


	2. Chapter 2

Red had awoken to the sound of cars driving down the Route 1 road. His escape for Pallet was much easier than he thought. The Pallet-Route 1 checkpoint was only manned by one army official and one officer allowing him to slip past under the cover of night.

Red knew that he couldn't travel on the main road. What little identification he had gave him away as a traitor, and even if he could escape, bounty hunters would be trailing close behind. The entire journey would not be too long. The old capital was only 3 miles north of Pallet, around a half days walk through the wilderness.

Red could see some birds flying through the trees, fluttering away from him whenever he got too close. The field mice were scurrying along, trying to avoid the fate of their fallen brothers. 1

Half a mile away from Viridian, Red found a young man wandering about. He stopped and shared a sandwich with Red and told him a little about himself. His name was mark, the son of an accountant at First Kanto Banking. He explained how his father home-schooled Mark to make sure he could be an accountant like his father which caused his family to come under random surveillance from the office of the premier.

"That's why I enjoy coming out here." Mark explained. "The east is just rocks, the west is militarized, the north is scary, but the south is so much nicer." Mark took a bite out of his sandwich and handed the other one to Red. He was grateful for the meal as it meant he didn't need to try and catch a bird or mouse to eat before going into Viridian.

After around a half an hour, Mark went on his way south. He had warned Red about the checkpoint for Viridian and the way around it, as well as letting him know where the Celedon Market is located in Viridian. 2

Once in Viridian, Red was in awe of how much bigger Viridian was than Pallet. The town was alive. Businesses had people moving in and out with customers, the highways jammed with cars, the sidewalks full of bikes and people moving along. Then suddenly it all came to a halt when a small army came out from the big mansion towards the north of town. A man with spiky red in the middle of them all. Even without the show of force protecting him, the man in the middle was exerting power with every step he graciously took. He disappeared behind a large building with a star and First Kanto written across it. A limo emerged with 10 protector cars surrounding speeding off to the west.

Red found the market, exactly where Mark said it would be, on the east side of town. Red had wandered around the loading area, looking for the old man's contact. After twenty minutes of looking, Red walked inside. He held out the envelope that was given to him and walked around the store. No customers took note of him as he walked through. He noticed an employee looking at him strange but didn't think much of it. 3

Finally an employee walked up and asked him, "Can I help you with anything?"

Red turned to him, his envelope in his right hand by his side, almost got the words out. He barely had time to see his name tag.

"I'll help him Jim. Go on, get." The employee who gave a weird look before, had rushed over and shoved aside his co-worker. "What you need is in the back, lets go get it." The employee quickly pushed Red towards the back of the store. He grabbed the envelope in Red's hand and was out the back of the store before turning around to scold him. "What the hell do you think your doing? Are you trying to blow my cover?"

Red was in shock at how quickly the man turned from nice to anger. "The old man just said that his contact would be working here." 4

"God damn him, why does he do this to me every time with newbies. He is terrible with the introduction material." The man must have been talking to himself, as red didn't know how to respond. The man sighed and turned back to him. "Ok here is how you find members from now on. Flash out your hands and make this sign." He moved his hands together, all fingers touching their corresponding fingers. Then the middle and ring finger went down and connected below. "Just make this hand signal anywhere in public. And then when you are approached, you say your code name and they will reply with Kanto, or whatever region your in at the time. Now take this back to the old man. Tell him rice ball needs a change in scenery."

Red was guided back to the path back to the route one trail and was given a parcel to come back. He was quickly sent on his way before rice ball got back into the city and disappeared. The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. Red did not want to be close to either town in fear of being captured. He got back into the open fields, waited for the sun to set, and ran off into the night. 5


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arrival back to Pallet, Red had noticed a larger police force than normal. The checkpoints were completely shut down, forcing him to use a dangerous route in the east. The cars kept patrolling the streets as Red looked down from the hill. He was forced to sneak in through a polluted part of the beach and into a nicer part of the neighborhood. Red was able to get back to the abandoned part of the neighborhood with only one girl who saw him,

The girl peaked his interest a little. She was a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes. To an unaware observer, she seemed like a small girl of thirteen years. However, she pulled out her keys and walked into her apartment.

Red walked around a corner and saw the abandoned warehouse that he had originally met the old man. He had a choice to make here. On the one hand, he could just move on, find another house, and live the life he had before this whole ordeal. He now had an ability to move outside of Pallet, through Route 1 and even Viridian to an extent. But on the other hand, he could walk through the door and step into an unknown world full of adventure, danger, and anything else that Red could want. It also gave him the chance to find out about his parents and every other orphan living here.

Red had pondered his choices for most of the evening. The sun was setting in the west and Red had come to his decision. He went back to the Warehouse and made the special hand sign outside. A man in the window had noticed him and within seconds the door was opened.

Red had walked in to a much busier warehouse than before, people who he had never seen in Pallet holding a perimeter in the Warehouse. Red recognized the old man in the back, barking out orders to everyone. Code Blue was waiting close by, with an annoyed look on his face. The old man saw Red and called him to the back.

"Ah hello Red, how was your trip?" The old man had a weird smile on his face. Blue had now walked next to him, interested in what Red had to say. Red could feel the intimidating stare from Blue, trying to prevent him from talking about their previous encounter.

"I got your parcel and a message. Rice ball needs a change of scenery." Red took out the small parcel and handed it to him. Blue slightly moved forward next to Red. The old man opened that parcel and took out two small booklets.

"Excellent, rice ball pulled through again. Alright boys, your both in as foot soldiers. These are your fake id cards. They are authentic enough to get past most officers and town checkpoints." The old man was interrupted by an aide of his.

"Sir we have a change of plans. I believe they are going to try and burn us out." The old man turned behind and thought for a second. Red now understood the reasoning behind the increased policing in the area.

"Ok people, change of plans. We need a route to the east. Break us out of here before we get burned." The old man was barking out orders left and right. A man from the top of the warehouse was shouting down directions to him as people were running back and forth. Red took a look at his id card while the commotion was going on in the background.

Blue had leaned into him to check out his card. "Jason Parker from Cerulean city. Ha, do you even know where that is Red?" Blue had flashed out his card to him to show it to him and teach him how the id card works. "You see here, this is where you see the city of birth. Not all id pictures need a picture so just make sure you tell them you applied to get it but haven't heard anything back from the Saffron offices. Birthday is here, expiration date is here, and this is the other important part. This is your ten digit id number. First number indicates the region you are from, second two numbers are the town your from, next four are the year in which you were born, and final three numbers is your personal pin. Remember that, the government is always looking to trip up us and the Medelline with these numbers so this little knowledge will protect you in the field."

The old man came back to both of them, panting for air. "Ok Blue, you know your mission. We are close to punching the hole into the perimeter so be ready." Blue nodded and moved out. "Red, your mission for now is going to take you all over Kanto. There are 8 premiers around Kanto, I think you have seen the one in Viridian correct? They are the heads of the police forces and help the Kanto Governor send military forces to stop our operations. I need to you sabotage these mansions. If you need help just make that symbol and someone from our organization will come to your aide. When they ask tell them its a special mission from me. Oh yes, I am Code Oak. Should get you everything you need and more. Now go, we don't have much time."

Red was pushed out the door and into the open street. Instead of seeing the normal night sky, he saw an orange hew in the distance. The neighborhood was illuminated like never before but the street lights still did not work. Red was pushed ahead by Oak, picking up to a fast jogging pace. The sound of semi automatic gun shots heard in the distance. A voice shouted out to Oak.

"Hit the hole, 30 seconds till close!" Oak had stopped at the checkpoint and pulled out a small pistol. Red kept going out and followed a man who could only be a few years older than him. Sounds started whizzing by his ear. The man stopped and pointed to the north and shouted something to Red about a rendezvous point.

Red had started running when an explosion hit behind him. He was thrown in the air a full three feet forward. His ears were ringing from the explosion and he was disoriented. He looked back to find everyone behind him, but could only see a disfigured body of the man guiding him out of the city. The flames were engulfing the abandoned neighborhood. The gunfire was dying off and the sounds of screaming was heard as Red darted off into the wilderness of Route 1.

Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3. Reminder that the full experience comes from the Youtube videos. Here is the playlist to enjoy and help you keep up to date with new chapters as they are released.

playlist?list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow


	4. Chapter 4

Route 1 was much quieter than the previous two trips Red had taken. He was able to walk along road without fear of being seen. The road out of Pallet was completely empty from both directions. What shocked Red the most was the lack of any police or military force that would be preventing anyone from moving along the road.

Up ahead, a complete blockade of Viridian was underway. Soldiers armed with every kind of weapon imaginable were along the border, watching every movement. Red had to hold up on the western side of Route 1 and observe the movements. He had to find a weakness in the patrol to get through the blockade and move on with his task.

While the day had dragged on, the patrol had only been reenforced by more police. Nobody had tried entering or leaving through the southern exit for at least four hours, yet more forces kept coming. Some movement on the other side of Route 1 caught the attention of the guards. Red used this moment to slide along the western side, staying about a half mile outside the city, looking for an entrance point that wouldn't be so heavily guarded.

As Red found a new spot on a hill in the southwestern side near a lake, he looked back to see a young boy being dragged along the road. It was Mark, being taken in custody by the Military officers. There was nothing he could do to save him and had to hold back his fear while watching him dragged off, feet digging into the ground and head slumped over unconscious.

Red had to keep his fear down and moved in between the lake and mountain pass in the west. There were others wandering about here, but no military presence was visible to Red. He moved and started walking towards the mountains. As he begin to climb the mountain, Blue had appeared from around the corner. Blue seemed shocked to see Red climbing up the mountain.

"Wow, you made it out of Pallet alive? I could have sworn they got you." Blue seemed a little concerned. "Did my grandpa make it out alive?"

"How did you make it out?" Red was completely lost. "I left before Oak did but I didn't see anything else. How did you make it out?"

"I was the one who helped punch the hole. Didn't you forget that I have this amazing shield?" Blue held up his shield. "And I got this neat little toy." Blue opened up his jacket to show off a very strange contraption on his back. "You should go find Riceball before he dips. He can hook you up with this sick gadget. Might help you out in certain situations." Blue put his jacket back on and started walking off. "You won't last 5 seconds if you start walking up this mountain. I'd suggest going back into Viridian then head north. If you catch Riceball soon, he can help you out. Otherwise your on your own. Smell ya later."

After Blue left, Red moved back to Viridian. He had moved through the streets looking for landmarks that he used before to find the Celedon Market. The lamps on the street were dimming down. A bright flame was almost speaking to him, drawing him closer. He was moving now closer to a neighborhood park. A large stage was illuminated with large torches of flames. Five bodies were forcible stood up with rope and a plank stand. He recognized an employee from the market who first spoke to him being held up there, second from the left. He then saw Mark was being held up on the far right corner, but Red could not figure out why they were up there in the first place.

A hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump. Riceball had come out of nowhere, a pleasant surprise for Red. "Again I need to save you huh? You recognize my co-worker up there?" Red nodded. "Thanks to you, I had someone to dump off my identity on. Those guys up there are being displayed as traitors before being transported to an internment camp on the other side of kanto."

Red paused for a moment. That internment camp might be where his parents were being held. He thought he could be reunited with his parents up there on the stage. He was looking at a way to switch out Mark as he headed back to the park. Riceball had not been watching him for a second and it allowed Red to move back into the streets. Riceball took both hands and grabbed his shirt. He whipped him around 270 degrees back to the alley and threw him onto the ground.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?" Riceball was in an angrier mood than the previous meeting. "They are going to Lavender you moron. Why in the hell do you want to go to Lavender? Nobody survives that, you got a death wish or something?"

"I, I, I think my parents were taken to Lavender. I'm not sure but I want to find them." Red had begun to stammer so badly, the rest of his thoughts were incoherent. His thoughts were moving a mile a minute.

"How long ago were they taken?"

Red squeaked out,"over a year ago"

Rice ball sighed. "Kid I'm not going to lie to you. They have probably passed on. But, and don't expect my help on this, but if you wanted to find out if they are alive going to lavender like your buddy up there is a terrible idea. We have ways of sneaking into there if you really want I guess. But for now, come back with me." Red took a look back at Mark hanging on the stage. "Take a good look Red. Life is meaningless here under the Orian rule. If you want to save your friend, help us out"

Rice ball and Red began walking away from the park. The light grew dimmer over Red's shoulder as they walked further and further away. Red's fears about his parents faded as the darkness of the night enveloped him.

Get the full experience by watching the video, narrated and all.

watch?v=xuFn-JM_ppw&feature= 


	5. Chapter 5

Red awoke flat on his face in the middle of a meadow. It was the middle of the day and Red could not remember anything from the previous day. His head was pounding from an unknown source, his chest tight from straps he had never seen before, and a weird feeling from his back and behind his arms. The wings that Blue showed him before were currently strapped to his back.

A memory had flashed back to him. Riceball was attaching the flying device to him and explaining the contraption. He could not recall the words Riceball was telling him, but he recalled the two contraptions on the front of his chest needed to be pulled out to make the wings fly. Red found the latches on his chest and started playing with them. He began to understand the flying contraption that he had received from Riceball.

As he got to his feet, his neck felt get extremely stiff. The sunlight was shining down brightly overhead with some shade from the mountain to the west giving him a brake from the heat. As he leaned back against the wall, another memory came to him.

Red had been looking over the mountain from around thirty feet in the air. Riceball had called this the final test. Red remembered having second doubts as the ground seemed to get further and further away from him. Riceball didn't seem to listen as he kept explaining.

"These wings won't help you gain altitude. The upgrades can help with the whole flying thing. But these can keep your altitude for a great enough distance that people will think your flying." Riceball adjusted his straps to make sure everything was tight. "Ok you are locked in. Open your wings." Red had gotten the wings set and faced forward towards the valley. "You see Viridian forest there? That's where you need to go when you land." Boom, Red was off the cliff. "Fly my pretty, Fly."

Red was falling a million miles a second and slow motion at the same time. He was flailing his arms and legs around as if they would magically keep him from dropping. He had grabbed onto the handles and angled his body to a straight line. Red was starting to glide as he pulled up on the wings but it was too late.

Red had come back to the present moment and saw the tree he hit. He had put together most of the previous day but gave up on the details. An old man found him in the shade.

"Good day young sir. How are you?" Red looked up and flashed a smile to him. He was hesitant about moving since it would expose the contraption on his back. "I have had my coffee and I am feeling great. Where are you off to? You wouldn't happen to be in a rush?" The old man had a concerned look on his face. You didn't lose a poison rope shooter did you?"

Red was completely at a loss for words. He wasn't even sure what a poison rope shooter was but he was curious. He took his jacket and sneakily hid his flying contraption underneath it and walked up to the man. "I haven't ever seen a poison rope thingy. Can you show it to me?"

The old man had smiled and pulled out the contraption. It was smaller than the weapon on the table back in Pallet. "I am fairly certain this is a driller bee model poison rope shooter. There are many different variations of the poison rope shooter and its difficult to tell the difference to the untrained eye. However this one is distinguished in the rope length and the dart shooter."

Red was examining the weapon thoroughly now. The old man was pointing out the different points of exit and where to reload everything. "How many models of this weapon are their?" Red wanted to grab whatever information he could from the old man before continuing onwards.

"I could not even begin to think of the number of different models there are, but if you want an up close demonstration of these weapons, then I would suggest Viridian forest. There is a training facility up for the army that test some of these models. I need to get heading back though I am afraid. It was nice meeting you." The old man tipped his hat and continued walking back to Viridian.

Red decided to move north and pass through Viridian forest as soon as he could. Since he had never been this far north, Red was unsure if he had already entered the forest after a thirty minute walk. The trees started getting bigger and closer together.

There was the rattling of chains up ahead that prevented Red from continuing. He saw a building up ahead and headed towards it. In the building, a small girl and her mother were inside waiting on something. The girl came up and asked for candy but left with a frowning face when she found out Red had no candy. The woman came up to him and warned him about continuing.

"We are waiting here until confirmation of the war game has ended. It would be more wise to wait for the military to come back and escort you through the forest with us."

The military had the ability to see through his id card. He needed to sneak through. "It's ok ma'am. I'm with the military, Cerulean division." He quickly flashed his id card to her before dashing out the door. "I am on a limited schedule right now and this has top priority."

Red had shut the door on her before she could say anything back to him. It was a decent enough lie, but he had to continue to move on from there. He had heard the sounds of artillery fire and saw the forest lighting up almost to the level of Pallet on that night. This wasn't a war game, this was a real war.

Thanks guys for reading. If you want the full experience, why not listen to it here

watch?v=sQAEZqxO6x8


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of Artillery shells echoed throughout the forest as Red looked for cover. From behind the trees, Red saw a young soldier running towards the southwestern corner of the forest. He was firing the same weapon that Red was shown by the old man back outside of Viridian, a driller bee model poison rope gun. The soldier took cover behind a tree in front of him. Red could not see who he was exchanging shots with, but there was at least 30 seconds of firing going back and forth before the soldier realized Red was standing there watching.

"What are you doing?" The soldier started yelling at him. "Get out of here! Its not…!" Boom. A loud bang hit close by the soldier and released a purple smoke. The soldier began coughing immediately and dropped lifelessly to the ground. Red saw that he was dead in seconds from this purple gas that was now starting to drift towards him. A bright flash whizzed past him, causing him to jump out of panic as the reality of war settled in on him. Climbing the closest tree, Red got away from the poisonous gas that dissipated just below him.

Making his way to the top, he could see only part of the forest. He scanned what he could see, although the smoke was covering out most of the natural light. To the west, A large tree was sticking above the smoke and could give him the best vantage point to getting him through this forest. As he opened his wings, three artillery shells hit down near the tree. They were immediately met with return fire towards the north and north eastern parts of the forest.

This back and forth continued for around five minutes until Red noticed the pattern. Three artillery shells from the north, return fire from the cornered group, quick break, and then cross fire from east and west before the next round of artillery shells. Red could see a small gap that he could fly down and get to the tree. But he had to hurry, the artillery shells were closing in on the group. One hit anywhere near that group, and his best jumping off point would be gone.

Red moved the two handles out to open his wings. He then pulled out his pocket flamethrower, should he need to defend himself, took a breath and jumped.

Unlike the previous time, Red was composed. He knew how to work the machine and so began to glide towards the east to build up some speed. As the first artillery shell hit, Red turned one hundred and eighty degrees in his glider and angled himself further towards the ground. The last of the artillery shells had hit and the group had already begun to return fire. Everything was going perfectly for Red, he was unnoticed by both groups, flying directly where he needed to go, and at a speed that would make him appear as a blur.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of the bushes and right in Red's way. There was nothing either of them could do to stop the impending crash. As Red hit the man, he went spilling and flipping along the ground. His wings had managed to close themselves as to avoid any damage and his flamethrower flew out of his hands at the last roll. The other man got up and began cursing Red.

"Stupid trainee, trying to be a hero and coming through here yourself. Big mistake." The man pulled out a small handle and flipped a switch. The weapon began to extend, getting smaller as it went further away from the handle. Another click of a button and electricity began surging through the weapon. Red's eyes grew wide as the electricity became visible on the extended part of the weapon. "If I am going down, I am taking a few of you with me. And it's not going to be pretty." Something flew through his chest followed closely by a loud bang.

"Sniper! Hit the deck!"

"Anyone see where it came from?"

"There in the trees! One klick at one thirty! Bring his ass down!"

The full group of what appeared to be eleven other men rose from their hiding spots and opened fire on a tree in the distance. A figure slumped and fell out of the tree moments later. Red quickly grabbed the staff with both hands and was thrown back with a jolt of energy. He picked it up again by that handle only and looked at it. There was a button that needed to be clicked off before retracting the weapon and put it away.

The eleven men defending this corner for their lives seemed to let Red be, and he wasn't going to try and get their attention while still here. He found the giant tree and began to climb. Once at the top, he was able to see over the smoke and the exit of the forest. It would be a long and winding path to get out.

Red identified the group across the way that was exchanging crossfire, the reinforcements were lined up further back, a sniper group was moving into new vantage points, and the artillery group near the exit. Judging by the route through the trees, which would be his easiest exit route, Red figured he would be able to make it just in front of the artillery group, if he didn't need to pick up speed.

Red's concentration was broken by the sounds of whistling. The artillery shells were coming directly at him now and he flinched. The shells dropped down and exploded at the tree lines in front of him. His tree began to shake and fall forward. It was now or never for Red. The wings were released and Red jumped.

I had a lot of fun making the video for this so I would appreciate it if you could check it out

watch?v=1oNBSQ_saJs


	7. Chapter 7

Despite his footing being poor, Red's jump went smooth. His wings had caught a breeze almost instantly, preventing a drop in altitude. It took a moment for Red to notice that he was drifting slightly to the left. His flamethrower and his newly acquired lightning single staff were both attached to the left side of his body which put him slightly off balance. He readjusted the wings on the fly and proceeded to move straight but didn't know how far off the path he was with the tilted wings.

As he began dipping towards the cloud layer made of smoke, the sounds of the battle grew louder. The smoke made it impossible for Red to breath and so had to dip even further down, causing him to pick up speed. He finally dipped below the smoke to see he had drifted too far to the left. He was sliding left and right, trying to avoid the trees and their branches. The a few falling leaves smacked him in the face until he finally got back on the path.

He had emerged from the forest in between the main Orian group and their reinforcements. He had flown in too low and would definitely not make it far in the forest. The front group did not focus on the flying man in the sky over them, however the reinforcements were targeting him. They were obviously caught off guard by Red, since the machine gun fire was sporadic and could not hit him if he wasn't moving.

Red was able to slowly glide towards the northeastern corner of the forest and take a turn towards the west with little trouble. The fire fight continued behind him. The artillery continued to close in on the southwestern corner.

A loud noise hit the side of his wings, followed by the sound the sniper had made before killing the shadow figure back towards the entrance of the forest. Red heard two more sniper shots fly by his ears. He had to take action now or he wouldn't make it out of the forest alive.

Red dropped hard and evaded left, heading directly towards the snipers in the trees. A bullet dinged off his right wing, forcing him off balance. He was thrown to the right and came across a branch, cutting his face.

Red finally managed to stop himself from flying by pulling up, closing his wings, and hugging the nearest tree. Warm blood started leaking from the cuts in his face blinding his right eye. He knew enemies were all around him and lost his ability to escape. His flamethrower was instinctively taken out of his pocket and before he knew it, the flame was lit.

Red peered around the corner to see two enemies sliding down the trees with rope guns. These were different guns than what he had seen before with the old man. These guns were bigger, not a small pistol size, with an aim site set on them. The rope seemed to be much longer and a special compartment was underneath the rope, but Red had no clue what the compartment did in relation to the weapon.

A third sniper was lining up wings in the trees to try and hunt him down. He readied his weapon and slid down the tree quietly, so as not to alert anyone of his presence there. As he waited for the soldiers to get closer, Red noticed the artillery shells in the background had stopped. Or they had given themselves more time to reload in between firing. Either way, it could not be good for him. If the group holding off in the corner was gone, then he would have to take on the army by himself which he couldn't do. He was not prepared, nor had the battle experience for such a task.

The first sniper walked by the tree, unaware of Red's presence. Red pulled on his trigger and released a stream of flames that engulfed the young sniper's body whole. The man let out a deafening scream from the pain that would haunt Red's nightmares for many weeks to come as he dropped to the floor, rolled over once, then ceased to move anymore. Instinctively Red ducked as a long and sticky rope wrapped around the tree. Red wrapped around the tree with his flamethrower aimed in front of him, only to catch a fist to his face. He lifted his left arm up to protect him from the next assault before turning and firing off a quick burst of flames.

The second sniper was caught in the arm with the flames and let out a loud screech. Red managed to get back to his feet and aim his flamethrower at the sniper again. As he pulled the trigger, only a few embers flew out at the soldier. While the embers did connect and burned the snipers face, it was not enough to fully knock him out of the fight. The sniper dropped his weapon, screamed out in pain, and grasped his face.

Red moved to attack when another rope came out of the trees and captured him. He had forgotten about the third sniper who stayed in the branches. The third sniper called to his comrade on the ground.

"Dan! You alright buddy? Say something to me." Red could see him holding onto the gun with both arms and leaning into the pull. Red tried to struggle out of the rope, but couldn't seem to must up the energy to move. He noticed the compartment below was open and releasing something along the rope.

"I'll need to be patched up, but I can continue. What do we do with this scum?" The sniper known as Dan was now walking towards him. His left arm was exposed through his uniform showing the burn that he first got from Red. The right side of his face had spots where the embers had burned onto his face and the hair on his right side was in small patches. He walked up to Red and backhand slapped him to the ground with full anger.

"Dan! We need him alive. The more confessions we get from the rocket Medelline, the better. His capture could get us a nice promotion." The sniper stayed in the tree, adjusting a switch on his gun. A new flow of powder came around the rope, causing Red to become incredibly itchy.

"I know Josh. Alive criminals are what we need. But this piece of crap burned me." Dan kicked Red directly in the stomach, causing Red to spit up. "So we delivered a bruised Medelline member to the lieutenant. That's all." Dan lifted his boot up and placed it on the side of Red's head. Dan began to push down with force, causing pain and some blood squeezing through Red's freshly formed scabs on his face. Red was trying to keep himself passing out, wondering if this was his end.

Hey if you enjoyed reading this, you will love the narration.

watch?v=iVqhCKr_w9g


	8. Chapter 8

Red was dazing in and out of consciousness, being dragged along the Viridian Forest path. He was in almost unbearable pain from the beating the sniper Dan gave him after his capture. The pain was leading to an anger inside Red, a desire for revenge. He slipped away from reality for a second, imagining pounding Dan's face until his skull became concave. He would release every powder in those guns on the other sniper and then set him on fire. His anger caused his muscles to tense up bringing the rushing flow of pain back to him.

The two snipers stopped dragging him on the path and set him down in front of a different soldier. An authority figure that Red couldn't make out. He was slipping out of consciousness again. Dan was using his foot to shake Red, trying to keep him awake. But it was no use as Red completely blacked out.

Red seemingly awoke in his childhood home. He was sitting at the dinner table with his father. His mother was serving dinner for that night while his father was talking to him. Red couldn't hear anything at all. His words did not seem to change the flow of the night. Red realized that he was still dreaming. His mom sat down with the final part of the meal and Red thought he smiled. Was he really smiling though? The question perplexed him until his dreams swirled in blackness.

He awoke to a blonde girl pouring water on his head. She seemed familiar to him somehow, but his head began pounding when he began thinking about it. She pulled out something from her pocket and gave it to him. The pain began slowly drifting away the second he swallowed it.

"Rest up and push on. My mission depends on you. Stay strong." The girl sprayed him with a weird spray that caused him to become tired. The girl began messing around with his weapons as he fell asleep. He didn't dream this time around, everything was just black.

Awakening and stretching out, Red didn't feel any pain. It must have been a few hours since his rescue. The smoke had cleared from the battle. Nobody was around the path, soldiers or civilians. The sounds of war were all gone and the normal forest noises were returning. The birds began flying back to the trees. Red got up and began heading towards the exit.

The sight of blood smeared along the floor caused a panic inside Red. He moved off the road and listened for a moment. He decided to head in a straight line now towards the exit instead of winding around the path. The forest was more dense here than what Red saw at the beginning of the forest. Occasional bullet markers were the only sign of the battle that had ravaged the forest. Vines and bushes were scratching Red's arms as he was now sprinting through the forest.

Something grabbed his attention on the road that had reappeared to his left. As Red approached, what he saw would normally scar him, but his short journey thus far has desensitized him to the violence. Three bodies were slumped forward, hands and feet bound by the rope Red had been bound with previously, and small explosions in the back of their heads. The road was covered in dark brown with flies buzzing around the dead bodies. Red turned up ahead and kept walking.

He came up to a grotto, an open space in between the heavy forest with a man waiting for him there. The man had a very flamboyant uniform on, the dark blue sports jacket and pants were covering a puffy white shirt. The inside lining of the shirt seemed to be covered in sparkles, the belt was black with white diamonds splattered around the buckle, and his shoes were darker shade of blue with golden laces. He had a fancy blue top hat to match his suit and a cane in his hand.

"What have we here? I'm kidding I know exactly who you are. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maximilius." The man took off his top hat and bowed to Red.

Red seemed shocked. The suit was far too nice for the forest. "Why are you here?" Red stammered out.

Maximilius smiled. "I told you, I am here for you. You must know what I am?" Red shook his head. "What? I'm a collector. Don't you know a collector when you see one?" Red's face remained in a state of confusion. "Ah crap. Your a newbie aren't you."

"I don't know what your talking about. I was just trying to take a leisurely stroll and this fight broke out. Is it over?" Red's lie was pathetic and he knew it. The other man looked at him for a second and began hysterically laughing.

"That's the best you can do? Come on, I told you why I was here. I am a collector, I collect FLF code names for cash from the Orian empire. But since you don't know, you must not be worth anything. It's a shame too, I wanted to have a fight with someone who survived the battle of Viridian forest and avoided capture from three middle ranked snipers. But you won't be worth the repairs this suite will need." Maximilius pulled out a driller bee model gun and pointed it at him. "So we will just take the easy route to this."

Red slowly brought his right hand back and grabbed his electric staff and pulled it out. He was able to activate it to the delight of Maximilius. Red extended the staff and flipped the electricity on with the second button. Maximilius put away his gun and pulled out an electric staff.

"You have the electric saber staff? I don't know how you got such an expensive weapon, but I simply cannot resist." The electric saber staff in Maximilus' hand extended out and a loud snapping sound indicated that the electricity was flowing through the weapon. "I guess I will have to show you how to use this weapon."

Maximilius held his saber staff out in front of him, defending his body. Red threw his staff out and ran towards him. The saber staff was lifted above his head and came crashing down towards Maximilius, who had his staff up to block. The two staffs connected in a blur of light and a loud popping sound. Red threw a slash from the right side then spun around and whipped in from the left. Maximilius blocked both with relative ease. Red pushed forward again, only to have Maximilius block it again. Red struggled with all his strength, but Maximilius simply held him back with a smile on his face.

"Impressive spirit, but you have no skill or technique." Maximilius threw Red backwards to the ground and held out his staff. Another side extended out and the electricity popped through the second side. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid now it ends."

Enjoy the chapter? Why not check out the video?

watch?v=1BakLmxhfOE&index=9&list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow


	9. Chapter 9

Red flew back with a final swing from Maximilius. His electric saber staff was taken from his hand the moment contact was made and now Red was left defenseless. Maximilius turned his own saber staff off and picked up Red's to inspect it.

"This definitely has far too great craftsmanship for the FLF to just give it to you. My guess is you stole this." Red was rolling around on the ground while Maximilius seemed to continue talking with himself. "This weapon can be far too deadly in the hands of someone like you. You aren't worth the capture cost right now, so I'll let you go. But I'm keeping the battery." After unscrewing something from the side of the saber staff, a crystal dropped out. "Enjoy your stick. Perhaps you will learn to properly use this weapon now."

Red was still rolling around in agony as Maximilius left. The shock from each saber strike Maximilius gave him, as well as a few of his own, still tingling through his body. What seemed odd to Red was how much more painful the damage he had done to himself in his wild swings than the hits Maximilius put on him. Perhaps there were certain settings to the weapon Red thought.

Red was able to get up around ten minutes later. He was limping back to the main path and out the exit. To his surprise, the two men at the exit gate didn't bother him at all as he left. They both had a shocked look on their face, as well they should. A young boy limping his way out of the battlefield with dry and wet blood on him, more bruises than a rotting banana, and clothes so torn that a homeless man wouldn't want them. The shock stopped them from saying a word to Red and Red didn't bother to say a word back to them.

He left the forest and found an open field in which he could lie down and rest some more. The pain of walking was almost unbearable. There were no trees to allow him to glide further and muscle strains in his legs and back were pounding away with every step he took. For yet another time, Red passed out. He wondered how much more pain he would endure before the sweet embrace of death took him.

Red awoke to a warm fire in the middle of the night. A pot was hanging over the middle of the fire. Red could smell something delicious cooking in the pot. A wooden spoon was left on the side of the pot. Red looked inside and saw a stew that was cooking up nicely. Red used the spoon to get a bit of a taste of the soup. It was delicious on the first taste, but then it burned his tongue which caused him to scream out in a little pain.

A chuckle came from behind him. "It will taste much better when its finished." A man came into the glow of the fire, looking like an older version of Riceball. As he got closer, he revealed a military uniform. Red twitched and slowly rose to his feet to fight. "Huh? What are you… Oh the uniform. Don't worry." The man was waving his hands down, trying to calm Red. "I am Code name Sergeant Boulder. I was told that you would be coming to Pewter by Code name Blue."

Red took a huge sigh of relief. "You should have opened with that. You scared me half to death." Red sat back down by the fire.

Boulder chuckled a little. "I probably should have. But to be fair, you didn't give me much of a chance." Red motioned at the uniform. "Oh this, this is a mandatory for my cover. When you get to Fort Pewter tomorrow you will see why."

Red stayed by the fire and enjoyed the stew that Sergeant Boulder made him for the night. There were many questions about the battle and his time in Viridian that Red was having to answer. The positioning of the troops and the tactics from which they were fighting seemed to garner the most attention from him however the spiky hair man coming out of Viridian's mansion got his interest peaked.

"I see. Sorry for the questions but I just love the tactics of battle. For as much as I hate them, the Orian empire knows how to fight." Sergeant Boulder grabbed Red's bowl and filled it up again with more stew and handed it back to him. "Anyways, if you have any questions for me, just let me know."

Red thought for a second. Many questions were flying through his head so fast, he couldn't keep track of them. Three questions seemed to keep flying by his head. "Who was the group that was being attacked?"

"The Medelline. Most likely breaking the Viridian accord." Red gave him a thousand mile stare. "Ok well lets start with the Medelline. They were formed around the same time the Orian empire did but were constantly hunted down. Then around twenty years ago the two parties signed the Viridian accord to prevent us from staging a full revolution. So in order to prevent the uprising, the Medelline were granted legitimacy in certain areas around the Orian empire and in return the Medelline would help eradicate our group through non legal means. The meeting at the Viridian mansion must have been about the discovery of some members in Viridian forest which breaks the contract. I'm guessing the Medelline boss denied that they were his and allowed for an open battle. That's about as simple as I can make it."

Red accepted what he could and moved to his next question. "Did a blonde haired girl come by here?"

"No can't say that I have seen any girls drop by." Red seemed worried. Was that girl real or just part of his imagination. "Why don't we go back to the hideout. There are others there that have a similar goal to what you have. So we need to get our plan set."

Check out the audio recording on YouTube

watch?v=o5ILw-DFw4o

Like and subscribe


	10. Chapter 10

Three others were with Red in the safe house at Fort Pewter. The entire city was encircled in a solid metal wall with open doors to both the south and the east. Guards constantly patrol the wall and certain points of the city. A second wall was based in the northwestern part of the city that was armed and patrolled to every square inch.

Beside Red in the room was a middle aged woman, black hair cut short. Her face gave nothing memorable and her body had shown she wasn't in shape. She was code named Boulder Bear. Next to her was someone with the code name Poison Vine. He was a tall and skinny blonde boy around Red's age with brown eyes. The last guy in the room was an older man with a nice smile on his face. Red was convinced the smile was a deception of some kind. He was code named Aging Rock.

Red caught Sergeant Boulder walking out of the heavily fortified part of the city. He walked towards them through a crowd that seemed to move about its day with their own responsibilities. He walked through the door of the safe house, closed the door, and turned his attention to the group.

"Ok guys, plan is fully in action. Bombs are placed in the corners and all doors are rigged to open at 7:01, precisely a minute after the bombs go off." Sergeant Boulder was pointing at different locations on the map. "Before we continue, a few warnings for this mission. One, if you slow down or stop to make any poetic speeches about standing up against tyranny, you will be shot. Everything will be chaotic and any sign that you were involved will get you killed. Two, do not attempt to save yourself by appealing to me. I won't go out of my way to shoot you but your mission does not outrank my cover. If I have to, I will shoot you where you stand. Three, when the doors open many of the Medelline operatives who were captured in Pewter will be released. From my understanding, these operatives were caught against the Viridian pact and if word gets out things will be messy. So my advice would be to avoid the convicts because their presence in Fort Pewter is top secret. Any questions?"

Sergeant Boulder rolled up the map. Aging Rock began to speak up, "Where will you be when all of this goes down? I would prefer to avoid people who will shoot me and you seem to have mentioned something about that." Aging Rock's smile tried to hide his true intentions. Red could hear the threat from Aging Rock as clear as day.

Sergeant Boulder gave him a serious stare for a quick second before giving him a similar smile. "I'll be front and center, don't you worry. If you don't see me, then you aren't following the plan." There was tension between the two men as they stared each other down. The contrast of the two men was apparent. One was a man of experience in battle yet little recognition of his years of experience. The other side was a younger man who climbed his way to the top quickly.

Poison Vine broke the tension to ask an important question that Red was also wondering. "How will we identify the commander of Fort Pewter?"

Sergeant Boulder and Aging Rock broke their stare to look at Poison Vine. "He is not hard to identify. But that isn't the problem." Sergeant Boulder cleared his throat. "The problem is finding him." All four of them looked at him weird. "What? He never makes public appearances and rarely makes appearances with military events. He has short spiky brown hair and is always squinting at people despite the fact that he is younger than me. The key is to draw him out with so much chaos coming from outside that he will have no choice to take charge."

"So how do we do that?" Red spoke up. "It would seem that even with all the chaos that would be happening, he still wouldn't show himself."

"That's where your wrong." Sergeant Boulder was grinning now. "With enough chaos created by everyone in this room, he will have to come out and take control."

"Whats the plan once we get in?" Boulder Bear finally broke her silence. Red was confused about the objective as well. The plan to get into the base was set, but Red was clueless as to what to do once there.

"Have any of you heard of Mercury Fulmate?" Nobody spoke up to Sergeant Boulder's question. "Of course not. Its a special chemical combination that was accidentally discovered by the Orian empire in the mines of Mt. Moon a few years back. It is only found in small doses yet is quite powerful. Fort Pewter is secretly developing a super weapon through this chemical combination."

"How powerful is this? And why haven't they already developed it?" Aging Rock had spoken up again. "I mean this is all concerning but it seems unlikely that they haven't already developed this weapon yet. I don't feel like dying just yet for something that hasn't happened."

Sergeant Boulder gave another harsh stare before continuing. "I know you haven't ever experienced this chemical combination, but I have. A combo the size of your hand can take out a full building. Small pebbles can blow a hole in large walls. And all it needs to explode is a sharp change of direction. So if someone were to throw it, or drop it, the second it hits something and stops it explodes. Luckily for us, combining a large enough dose for what they need is nearly impossible. Our job is to keep it that way. Any research you find must be destroyed at all cost. They may not be close to completing their task, but if we destroy their research, they may abandon the project all together." Sergeant Boulder stood up and walked back to the door. "This can be the first of many major blows against the Orian empire if we do this right. Be ready, the operation begins in two hours."

Check out the video

watch?v=Nf-lCVMx_CQ&list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow&index=11


	11. Chapter 11

Explosions lit up the city and the fortress in the corner. People began screaming as the doors flew shut around the entrances to the city. The four agents spread out, calmly working through the crowds and being set in position. Aging Rock and Poison Vine were set to rush the middle gates, Boulder Bear was sneaking around the right side while Red's job was to sneak around the left side and hit the south gate of the fortress. Red glanced down at his watch to check the count down. Fifteen seconds left to go. A booming voice came from behind the wall, Sergeant Boulder's voice coming through a loud speaker.

7:01 clicked and nothing happened. Seconds moved like hours, one second, two seconds. Then a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the town. Every gate that had shut after the explosions flew open.

"All military personal be on alert, we are Code Black. I repeat Code Black. All citizens are to report to Home Checkpoint immediately." Sergeant Boulder's plan to get them into the gate was coming fully into play. Red snuck through the crowd filled with civilians and military soldiers. The chaos and confusion allowed all of them to sneak through the gates with no hassle. He went to check the other three operatives to make sure everything was running smoothly, when Red saw Poison Vine rise above the crowd.

"The oppression of Kanto will no longer stand. Long live free Kan-" Poison Vine was shouting and running away before being gunned down with a single shot. Red looked back and saw Sergeant Boulder with a smoking gun in his hand. Red looked for Aging Rock who was suppose to be with Poison Vine, but could not find him anywhere.

"Priority Alpha, recover prisoners and prevent escape. Priority Beta, Secure all checkpoints and the fort. Priority Gamma, find the FLF members and terrorists responsible for the bombings. Move out!" Sergeant Boulder shouted out orders that gave a scare to Red and sent a shiver down the back of his spine.

Red remembered the map and the point he needed to move towards. He started to recognize certain parts that were labeled on the map. He found the area that civilians go towards during emergencies, which was on his route. Aging Rock was suppose to meet him here at 7:03 before continuing on the mission.

After two minutes, Red needed to move on from this part. He couldn't wait anymore. Boulder Bear was up ahead looking to break into the main barracks and research center. Red waited towards the edge on the crowd and looked at the guards. Both of them were concerned on the civilian population, completely unaware of the troop movements around them. Red needed a distraction if he was to move to the next checkpoint.

It took far too long before a Medelline member came flying by with a poison bomb shooter. Two bombs landed in the middle of the crowd with poison gas flooding the crowd. Red had moments of a flashback to the first time he saw this bomb in Viridian forest. Both soldiers turned and confronted the Medelline member while Red slipped away.

As Red darted west, the landmarks began to throw Red off. He only vaguely remembered certain parts of this area. He was suppose to be traveling with Aging Rock through this part. He came up on the barrack doors, one of which would be an entrance to the research lab. Red was furiously moving back and forth from each door. One of these should be open to him.

A loud banging noise came from the third door from the left. Red rounded a corner and peaked around to see the commotion. A man came through the door smiling and checking both sides of the door. He seemed more excited than cautious about his surroundings. Three more members came out forcing 2 people with bags over their heads into the open. When the bags were pulled off, Red recognized one of the two people, the older woman of his group. Boulder Bear was tied and beaten by the thugs. The other member was a military soldier, someone of minor rank. The four men holding them hostage were dressed in the outfits of the Medelline that were located in the Viridian Forest.

"Please, I am not with the army. I'm just a civilian, please." Boulder Bear was begging for her life. Red still could not find any sign of Aging Rock, and Red could not find any way to save Boulder Bear.

"Let's hear your scream army boy." One of the Medelline members was laughing and taunting both of the hostages.

"No time for prisoners. Deal with them." Another member tried to whisper the commands, suspecting that people would hear this and come to their aid. A third member came up and took a hold of Boulder Bear with special gloves on, thrusting her beneath the earth with no resistance. He went to the second hostage and placed his hands on him.

"Third barracks! Four of them! Poison bombs and One ground digger!" The army private was dug in right next to Boulder Bear. A poison bomb was placed in the ground by them and exploded. The sounds of both of them suffocating. A small battalion showed up around the entrance of the barracks and opened fire.

Red used the moment to sneak around the corner of the fourth barracks and ran into the third barracks before 2 Medelline members dropped dead. Red looked at his surroundings quickly and found the entrance to the lab. The door was still slightly moving from movement. Red ran into the room and found Aging Rock standing in the lab looking through different papers. He looked around and had a surprised look on his face.

"Well look at that, you got here unharmed. I guess that's what Sergeant Boulder saw in you. Let's get to work." Aging Rock gave that smile Red saw the previous day. The hairs on Red's back stood up.

Check out the video and narration. Its multitasking at its finest

watch?v=zS7jFdH_Fx8&index=12&list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't be naive Red, I did what I had to do to survive." Aging Rock had his hands up, trying to calm down a visible angry Red. "Once you survive this long in this game you will understand."

Red kept his flamethrower pointed at Aging Rock, a deep anger overcoming his demeanor. Aging Rock admitted to being responsible to killing both Boulder Bear and Poison Vine. His plan was to even kill himself while Aging Rock came out alive. Every move Aging Rock made only made him angrier. "Why should I not repay the favor to you?" Red was trying to muffle his voice but was still far too loud. "You screwed up the mission intentionally and tried killing me. You didn't even see how they died. You are a monster not worthy of what we stand for."

"Oh grow up. You think we are saints in this fight?" Aging Rock had lost his smile now. "You may be good at surviving but you certainly don't know how this world works." Red kept his flamethrower pointed at Aging Rock as he kept roaming around the room. "We are terrorists if you haven't noticed. We have brutally killed people before and we will in the future. Nobody is innocent here, everyone will go to hell. The only redeeming thing about us is that we fight to bring peace and freedom back to the people of Kanto. The longer this struggle goes on, the more the will of the people dies. We can't afford for these missions to fail because you want to keep people alive. Sooner or later you will have to ask if the ends justify the means. I've already answered it."

Red lowered his flamethrower. Everything that Aging Rock said angered him even more, yet he couldn't disagree with the logic used. Poison Vine's death allowed all three members to slip through the civilian checkpoints with no trouble at all. Boulder Bears death kept both the Medelline members and the army fixed on each other instead of them. The sacrifices kept the mission going, at least until this point. But what would Red's death be?

"Aha, here it is." Aging Rock held up a binder full of papers that seemed to be falling out of the folders. "This is what we need to destroy." Aging Rock flipped it over to Red and indicated it needed to be burned. Red opened it up and saw different chemical reactions that seemed like a foreign language to him.

"How do you know that this is what we are here to destroy?" Red kept flipping through and seeing symbols and numbers that started hurting his head. "I can't understand a word of any of these.

"Turn to the back page. Operation Big Boom should be at the top. I don't understand the rest of it but that page pretty much confirms it."

Red opened to the back and found the page. He read down the page. 'Operation Big Boom. Purpose to create a big enough bomb through the formula found in Mount Moon to be classified as super weapon. First attempt 7th of June 219 AF, chemicals dropped on ground. Most early research destroyed. Project delayed to recover previous data on weapons. Second attempt 16th of August 221 AF, creation of 100 grams of weapon successful but only able to contain in powder form. Third attempt 14th February 224 AF, crystallized form created in 75 grams of the weapon. Fourth attempt 17th November 227 AF, ability to mass produce 75 grams and lower of weapon now attained. Fifth attempt 3rd July 231 AF, ability to synthesize any weapon larger than 200 grams proves unsuccessful. The highly unstable component activates too quickly when combined. Further research needed.

"That's weird." Red flipped the report over, looking for another side. This report was almost six years old. "You sure there isn't anything else on this project? It says they haven't looked into this in almost 6 years."

"What the hell is this?" A voice came from the other side of the room. A skinny dark skinned man in a lab coat had walked through the door and stared at both of them. "Aging Rock, you are suppose to be here alone, idiot. No point in keeping you alive if you keep pulling this bullshit."

"Apologies Brock." Aging Rock's response confused Red. "He just managed to survive somehow. I thought my plan would have gotten rid of all three"

"Whatever, get out of here. It's too dangerous to pass here. You will need to pass it to Sabrina. I'll plug up the loose end." Aging Rock turned to Red and smiled. The booming voice of Sergeant Boulder in the background. Aging Rock walked out as Brock began to address Red directly. "So what are you doing here? Come to destroy that research for the super weapon? It's impossible. This stuff is so combustible that it kills anyone trying to make it. But we got all we needed out of it as you can see. Allow me to help you finish your mission." Brock threw a small rock at Red that went wide about five feet. The resulting explosion threw him to the ground. "Yeah now you can see why they wanted to make it bigger. But everything I have here will be more than enough to take you out."

Brock threw another rock which Red was prepared for this time. He ducked and ran away from the explosion before bringing his flamethrower up and firing. Brock threw another rock at Red but the explosion came on contact with the flame.

"Never seen that before. Guess this will be more fun than I thought." Brock took off his lab coat and revealed 4 pockets that he pulled out more explosive rocks. "Guess I need to take you serious huh? Fine." Red readied himself for the next incoming barrage of explosive rocks as the fight of his life was underway.

Check out the video that goes with the story

watch?v=O0Ktsy38NhM


	13. Chapter 13

The lab was on fire, with desks and walls blown through from explosions. Red was running low on fuel for his flamethrower, and he could see Brock still had 2 bags of explosives left. Red's war of attrition was not working out in his favor. Red pulled out his electric staff in his left hand and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened. The staff would not even extend

"Is that suppose to be threatening to me? That saber staff isn't even good against me yet you can't even activate it." Brock was taunting Red now. With the saber staff no longer active, Red needed to get out before he would be surrounded. His mission was completed by virtue of the fight.

The noise outside was dying down now. Red looked back and found an exit. He fired his flamethrower around him surrounding the vision of Brock. Brock threw two explosive rocks which only helped him out. Red bolted through the door as the two rocks exploded and ran through the barracks hall.

Red was running for his life now through the streets of Fort Pewter. He was forced to take a detour as he saw Medelline members being recaptured on his escape route. He was turning left and right now, dodging as many fighters as he could. After about 2 minutes of sprinting, Red was stuck at the base of the wall. Frantically searching for footing, Red began climbing up the wall seemingly unnoticed. There was no one who chased after Red which certainly did not upset him.

After getting to the top, Red opened up his glider wings. He looked and saw an opening in the southern gate to the city. Red spread his wings and flew as fast as he could through the southern gate before it was shut. A glimpse of the blonde girl who saved him from Viridian forest caused him to turn and lose control of his flight.

Crashing into a tree and landing in the bushes, Red quickly put his wings away before running further towards Viridian forest. With no people chasing him, Red was able to calm down and relax. He didn't know how to process what he learned from this mission. Red began to make his food and waited for the night to come before moving back into the city to meet up with Sergeant Boulder.

Sneaking back into the house, Sergeant Boulder was waiting for him in the kitchen. He was sipping on some tea and reading a report from the base. "Seems like an eventful evening. How did the mission go?" Red gave him a look of confusion and sadness. "Is this about Poison Vine? It had to be done, I'm sorry."

"The mission, it failed I think." Red was trying to figure out how to tell the story. "I mean, Boulder Bear-"

"Yeah I know. I read it in the report. Seems she got caught up with a private and some nasty Medelline members." Sergeant Boulder flipped through more of the report. "I was hoping you could answer this part here. Part of the briefing was completely blacked out. The rest of the report is all events I have witnessed or partook in during the mission. But this part is blacked out, had to come from your side."

"Well I destroyed the project. But it was odd. The project wasn't touched in around six years. But you made it seem like they were close to making a break through." Red's words seemed to grab Sergeant Boulder's full attention. "And Aging Rock seemed to know Brock. He intentionally killed Poison Vine and Boulder Bear. Then said something about a report going to a Sabrina and left."

Sergeant Boulder was frozen looking at his tea. Red was wondering what else he could say to make Sergeant Boulder talk but couldn't think of anything. "Aging Rock knew Brock?" Red gave a nod.

"He mentioned something about showing up alone, like I wasn't suppose to be there." Red looked at Sergeant Boulder's face shift from calm to angry. He threw his tea at the wall, breaking the cup.

"Damnit!" Sergeant Boulder jumped up and began walking around the safe house.

"What does that mean?" Red looked confused.

"It means a lot of things are compromised." Sergeant Boulder seemed to have calmed down. He must have come up with a plan. "Alright, time to bring you up to speed with a higher clearance of knowledge. My undercover identity is ranked S, the highest rank of mission in the FLF. What Oak sent you on was ranked B with option to add on should the occasion arise. That's why you get special treatment despite the B ranked mission. You have met a collector I assume?" Red nodded back to confirm he met Maximilius in Viridian Forest. "From what you have told me, Aging Rock is a name passer. Name passers are extremely dangerous. They hide from us by giving us information on targets that aren't hugely important to the Orian empire. In exchange, they pass our names to the Orian empire. And that report he is about to pass will have my name on it now."

Red started to understand Maximilius' roll and the Orian empires way to fight back. "Would that report have my name on it?"

Sergeant Boulder didn't seem to care about Red's question. "Name passers were most likely the reason your town was attacked. But now that my name is on there, it's time to give you an S rank mission. And surprisingly this will help your mission." A smile came over Sergeant Boulder's face. "Your colleague Blue should be in Cerulean city in a few days. I can't tell you his full mission, but he is responsible for taking out the name passers in our organization. He can deal with this name passer. Tell him these clues and he will do the rest. Name Passer Aging Rock, meeting with Sabrina. Taking Doug Lets cave. Intercept in Port Vermillion. The rest will be done by him. I'll get a care package for you that should last you a week or so. Cerulean city is a 3 days journey walking but you can make it there quicker if we upgrade those wings."

Check out the video for an amazing narration

watch?v=NbUJQpdtCrU


	14. Chapter 14

Route 3 was a lot more open than what Red had experienced on the first 2 routes. The checkpoints coming from Fort Pewter allowed him to pass without issue. There were houses along the route that reminded Red of a small town, with farm fields set right behind them. A little ways down Red saw a few farmers were walking in from the field after a day before noticing him walking along.

"What do you want sir? The crops aren't ready yet." A farmer had shouted at him in a scared voice. The other two farmers started to hide behind the big farmer who shouted to him. Red looked behind him to check and see if there was someone behind. Once Red realized that no one else was around, he began to approach them in a friendly mood.

"Hello, um I'm not from the military." Red began scratching the bottom of his chin in a nervous twitch. All the farmers dropped their scared act and began to surround him. The farming tools began to be raised up against him.

The big farmer up front began to raise a suspicion against him. "So, what do you want around here then. Who are you." The other farmers began chipping into the conversation. They were talking to each other in a way that was meant to intimidate Red.

"Not many tourists around here that I've ever seen. What about you Fred?"

"No Bob, usually military members."

"Or we get the other kind. Right Fred and Bob."

"Yes Jimbo, the crime lords. Thinking they can boss us around.

Red stood his ground against the three big farmers closing in on him. He pulled out his flamethrower and started pointing it at all 3 of them. "Look, I've been shot at and attacked by both Medelline members and the Orian empire. I'm not looking to start a fight with some civilians on my way out of here."

The big man in the front was caught off guard and dropped his rake. "You, you aren't. Oh my god he is FLF." As soon as Jimbo said FLF, Bob and Fred began stepping back in horror. "Please sir don't kill us. Please, we can, we can help you out."

Red was completely stunned at how quickly these 3 ran through emotions from the moment they saw him. "Look I don't care. I just need to know a few things."

The three men looked at each other for a second before agreeing to the proposition and sat down beneath some shade off the road. The sun was brightly shining down along the desolate road with no one in sight.

"I need to make it to Mount Moon. Where is it?" Red began the conversation off with the important question and decided to gauge the reaction of the farmers before moving onto his next questions. The farmers told him that the route would continue a little east before turning north and will go directly north to Mount Moon. "Why did you jump to those 2 conclusions when I showed up? And why are you so afraid of the FLF?"

Jimbo decided to take charge of the explanation. "We are in charge of food production for Fort Pewter. We were all kids when we were kicked out of Pewter, and the military always pushes us around. There is nothing we can do about it either. The Medelline rarely come through here. But when they do, they steal and destroy everything. We get no protection from the military, just the expectation that the crop production doesn't drop." The other two farmers let our a collective sigh. "We wish the FLF would help us out, but we have never met any of them. We just hear stories of the FLF, about the explosions and death. I mean what are you guys trying to do?"

Red was about to answer, but then stopped. What was he trying to do? He couldn't just say he was looking for his parents. These people were in a terrible position. But what else was he doing here? Red couldn't answer that question.

"Can the FLF help us?" Fred asked Red a direct question. A look of hope entered his eyes as he asked him the question. Red thought about it for a second. The FLF should be an organization that stood up for the people. Were they not overthrowing the Orian empire to bring back the five united kingdoms? Oak had never told him the real purpose of the FLF. Rice Ball and Sergeant Boulder were both unclear on the bigger goals of the FLF, just cogs in a machine. Red looked at the three farmers sitting beneath a tree, eyes fixed on him.

"I cannot give you an honest answer about the FLF and their goals." The hope from Fred slowly seeped away into the air as Red gave his first line. "But as long as I am alive and fighting, I will try and free the people of Kanto from this oppressive regime."

The farmers looked at him with glee in their eyes. They laid out the path to Mount Moon for him with all the problems he could potentially run into. Young upstart military privates could potentially be in his way. They shouldn't be too much trouble as they would be on training missions, but could cause him problems if they catch him with his new wings flying through the route. They took him a little way down to show him a cliff that he could climb and take off with his wings. As they said goodbye, Red felt differently than when he left Rice Ball and Sergeant Boulder. Was it a sense of trust that they would help him out again if they could? Red didn't know.

When he reached the top of the cliff, he fully expanded his upgraded wings he got from Sergeant Boulder. They stretched out magnificently in the bright sun. A new direction was given to the wings controls. Red slid them up and saw that the wings loosened up, like a bird's wings. As Red expanded and retracted the controls, the wings began to flap. Red locked the wings up again. He couldn't help but laugh as he took off towards Mount Moon.

Check out Chapter 14 on Youtube

watch?v=M52dz0UeFW0&list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow&index=15


	15. Chapter 15

Mount Moon was something to behold. When Red first walked into the giant mine, everything about it was a new experience. Lights were set on the ceiling, allowing Red to see the walls and crevices in the floor. Groups of bats would fly around from light to light, frightening Red whenever they would move.

Red could see groups of miners on the wall, grabbing salt and minerals from different areas. From what Red remembered, Brock's weapons came from these mines as well. A few workers were wheeling out minerals from the basement floor of Mount Moon. Red moved his right hand up to block off some lights for a better look at the cave. His left shoulder was geared up with a new weapon that he purchased at the trading post at the secret entrance.

The trading post was a little bigger than one would expect when they hear "secret trading post". Red was able to find an FLF member who could refill his flamethrower. Unfortunately for Red however, he could not replace his electric saberstaff battery. From what Red could figure out, this FLF member was located in the Darian empire's old lands. Aside from that, the agent could not reveal anymore details to him.

Red borrowed a newspaper from what appeared to be a business man passing through the town. The paper had talked about an attack on Pewter. Red seemed oddly disappointed by the paper giving credit of the attack to the Medelline instead of to him and the FLF. A few articles were written about the troubles in the kingdom of Unova and Sinnoh but Red had no knowledge of those areas.

At the edge of the trading post was a man wrapped in ripped cloth. He was an older man, a cane in his hand and a glass eye in the middle of a scar running down the left side of his face. Red had felt his stare from the moment he got to the trading post. Red had decided to approach the man before entering the cave.

Before Red could speak, the man began talking. "Welcome warrior. I know what you seek." Red was confused. "You seek power to overthrow empires. You wish to be a force for change."

"What are you talking about?" Red was completely lost at what this man was talking about. What empire could any single man possible overthrow? Red couldn't even beat Brock, but this man had something that could take out the entire Orian empire. It was impossible.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I recognize a freedom fighter. Been doing it my whole life." Red looked around to see who else could be watching or listening in on their conversation. "Now what I have for you is impressive. It may not look like much, but a friend of mine lives in Vermillion. Separately, the weapons are useless. But together, they create a weapon so powerful, it forced the Orian empire out of my homeland."

Red looked at the weapon for a second. A weird catapult that slid up and down his back. The double trigger was held down by his waste. One allowed for the movement of the catapult, the other fired the weapon.

Red was playing with one of the triggers with his left hand now. This weapon cost him around 500 Kants from the old man. A thought crossed his mind that he was being ripped off, but it was quickly wiped away from a loud speaker calling the miners to evacuate.

"Attention Cerelean Mining employees, We have a level 3 emergency. Everyone proceed along the walls towards the Cerelean Exit." The loud speaker had just finished the announcement when Red was shoved forward by someone behind him. A line of miners was being thrown around the walls, filing out of the cave. Red needed to escape the line, otherwise his identity would be discovered outside the cave.

Coming towards the back of the top level of the cave, darkness began to eat the light away. A small hole appeared out of nowhere. If he wasn't pressed against the mountain of a man in front of him, Red would have fallen to his presumable death. The ladder seemed to drag on for a lot further than Red had initially thought. He needed to swallow his fear of the dark drop, or he wouldn't have fingers left. The miner behind him was climbing at an insane rate, crunching his fingers in the process.

Red finally got to the ground of the second floor. Sounds of a battle came from the back of the cave. Red could not see anything from what had to be a battle as he ran into another ladder that brought him up towards the second floor again. This time he was able to rapidly move upwards. Climbing up was a strong suit of his, unlike climbing down.

Red did not even get a chance to reach the second floor. He saw brief glimpses of light flashing above him before the two men in front of him fell off the ladder. Above him, Red saw a familiar face. Maximilius had his electric saber staff out battling against three medelline members. Many of the miners below him saw the battle and fled. A poison bomb was thrown, split by Maximilius, and flew down the tunnel. Red used the opportunity to escape back into the cave.

Red was the first one to leave the spot below and back towards the entrance of the exam. The deathly coughing that follows that particular smoke bomb was echoing throughout the cave. Red had to kill his empathy as he darted towards a dark part of the cave. He hid away while watching a few miners crawl their way back up through the cave. Three men had sit their coughing, dying, alone. A terrible place to die, in the darkness of this cave.

About ten minutes later, a man peaked his head out from the hole in the ground. The gas masked hid his identity for about five seconds until the flamboyant suit followed the man. Maximilius took off his gas mask and looked down at the men coughing on the ground. "A slow death from the poison gas is no way to go. I can lie to you about saying something to your loved ones, or I can end it quickly for you."

All three men rolled onto their backs and exposed their chests. Maximilius cut them down with no pain. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the cave. Red readied his flamethrower and activated his new weapon. Both were ready to fire should Maximilius walk towards him. But Maximilius put his gas mask back on and stepped below. Red let out a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now.

Check out the video

watch?v=MB4aZekYUpo&t=10s


	16. Chapter 16

Red couldn't sneak out of the cave before it became a giant battle ground. The original exit was being flooded by ground troops. Maximilius had already left and a new commander was taking control. The Orian Empire was moving from room to room trying to re-establish control for their state controlled mines. Red had been scouting out the exit for a while but couldn't find a way out. He turned back to the secret entrance and thought about waiting the night, but his mission required him to hurry through.

A few turns later, Red almost revealed his identity to two Medelline members from around a corner. Red hid around again as more Medelline members started gathering around the corner. They didn't come from his entrance, so there must have been a third exit to the Cerulean mines. But Red couldn't move while five Medelline members gathered.

"Why are we even here again?" Red creeped closer to listen in on the conversation. "We are so far away from backup. And there aren't even enough of us to hold them back. I don't want to be a part of another Viridian Forest moment."

"Calm down. We aren't here to make a last stand. All we have to do is gather information."

"Information on what though? I wasn't told what we are looking for."

"Aren't we looking for the bosses super weapon?"

"We aren't looking for the super weapon, just clues as to what could have happened to it."

"How did he lose it? What was it anyways? I heard that super weapon could have us running Kanto. Is that true?"

"It was suppose to be a weapon that could destroy anything. I'm not sure on the details, but its power caused it to teleport to an unknown part of Kanto. We need to find it before someone else does."

Red sat still for a moment, let the group pass off a bit, then ran towards the northwestern part of the cave. As he made his way towards the back of the cave, he ran into a few soldiers. They didn't look too tough at all. A few actually seemed scared to run into someone. Red pulled out his flamethrower and pointed it at the 3 soldiers. 2 of them dropped their weapons and ran, the third stood frozen in place. A quick burst of flames sent him running as well.

Red bent down to take a look at the weapons dropped. A few normal guns of not much value. A couple of sticks and one poison rope gun, nothing special at all. Red couldn't understand how these kids were expected to take on Medelline members who have been in conflicts before. Red felt one of the poison rope guns fly out of his hand from something coming across the cave. He was being shot at by someone.

Red wrapped around another boulder for protection. Sniper fire was being peppered at his previous position. Red looked and saw that other spots around him were being hit with sniper fire. It seemed as if the young soldiers were just meant to lure out enemies into sniper fire range. Red slid around and began running towards another boulder. The snipers seemed to be located on the eastern side of the cave, where the original exit was. Red was jumping around with bullets flying to the points where his footsteps made sounds.

As Red came closer towards the northern wall he realized he would need a distraction. Other Medelline members were clearly moving about the cave. Red could not only hear the sniper fire pinging and echoing through the cave, but the idiots were looking for clues with flashlights and fire. Red would need a distraction though to get the two snipers off of his back. A bullet grazed the upper edge of the boulder causing some rocks to spill.

As Red jumped back, he felt the launcher that he had bought outside Mt. Moon. He quickly loaded it and waited for a clear moment to grasp a few rocks. Red flung the first one only a few feet from himself. As predicted, three sniper shots followed. He then loaded up a couple rocks and aimed it at further down. After waiting for the snipers to unload, Red aimed back around 10 degrees higher in the air. Red repeated this process two more times until all the sniper fire was concentrated at the other point in the cave.

Red darted towards the other side of the cave and flew down the ladder. Two Medelline members awaited him at the bottom of the stairs. Red froze as well as the other two gangsters. After a brief pause, Red raised up his flamethrower to defend himself but was shushed by one member and the other jumped at a certain angle and held his hands up to stop him from doing anything.

"What are you doing here? What does the FLF want with ?" The first gangster was whispering to him.

"Never you mind. I need to get to Cerulean before its too late." After Red gave his response, both gangsters looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Alright fine, your business isn't here. I think we can work something out." The second gangster leaned back and looked over towards the back. "There is a Collector covering our exit back into Cerulean. They pick us off from the Fort Pewter exit with snipers, have a standing army at the regular exit, and have this guy attempting to beat us back. If you can get past him, we can let you into Cerulean no questions asked."

Red took a look at the Collector standing there. He had a scythe in one hand and a shield in the other. A few Medelline members rushed him and were blown back with a swing of the shield. The scythe was flipping around, taunting the opponents. "Alright I have a few conditions before I fight that." Red pointed at the Collector as he cut down two Medelline members standing at the door. "First I need a battery for an electric saber staff. Second, both of you will escort me past all Medelline members and bring me safetly into the city."

Both Medelline members looked at each other before nodding. "Deal" they said at the same time. Red installed a make shift battery into the electric saber staff. It wasn't a proper fit, but it would last long enough for the fight. Red crept up and then stood in the opening as the Collector faced him. Red activated the electric saber staff, opened his wings, and lit his flamethrower. The Collector let out a laugh before revealing a giant crazy smile. "Finally a fight."

Check out the video here  watch?v=r_R3suPyDCk&t=68s

Make sure to subscribe so you can keep up to date with the story


	17. Chapter 17

Mount moon was set alight by Red's battle with this collector. The sounds of an electric saber staff clashing with the metal from the scythe echoed throughout the cave. Red's flamethrower was burning the small space in between him and the Collectors shield, which took every hit that Red threw at him with no signs of cracking.

Red had set his wings fully out before the fight had begun. He couldn't see the boulders around him and didn't want to run into any during the heat of the fight. At the beginning, the wings were catching the rubble throughout the cave as the fight started. The Collector began the fight conservatively, hanging back and using his shield to keep him safe from the flamethrower. After a few blows from Red, the Collector had begun to attack.

The first few blows were easily countered from Red's saber staff. While the light was rare to find in the cave, Red was able to see enough to catch the scythe. The metal at the end of the scythe was reflecting off of Red's flamethrower allowing Red to track its movement. But something else was catching Red's attention.

The wings were hitting boulders around the cave as the battle began to move around. Any chance Red had to counter attack was cut out by the wings hitting the rocks and throwing Red's balance off. Although the fight had just begun, these faults in Red's weapons did not go unnoticed by this Collector.

Charging with his shield, the Collector rammed into Red and threw him back. Red was able to burn the Collectors left shoulder in the charge, but a bigger space was open up between them. A swing of the scythe passed by Red's saber staff. Red flinched as the scythe swung down on him, the fear of death still with him.

A loud clunk caught both the Collector and Red by surprise. Red's wings served a second purpose now. The collector brought his scythe back and raised his shield as fired a fire ball at the Collector. The Collector took the hit and swung at Red again from the side. Instead of matching the swing with his saber staff, Red tilted down and rotated slightly clockwise.

Red managed to block but only thanks to some luck from his surroundings. The Collector lost track of where he was on the battle field. His scythe was slightly slowed down as it carved through the giant boulder Red's wings had been scraping for the entire battle. It had no problem carving through the stone, but it was a slowed strike allowing Red to get the hang of the movement protecting his sides.

Red lunged his saber staff into the Collector's right arm, causing him to scream out in pain and jerk his arm back. He then stuck the scythe head into the ground before crouching down behind his shield. Red charged the shield and tried to kick it down. Red had never actually worked on kicking and it showed with how pathetic his attack was against the shield. Red's first kick just planted his foot against the shield as he attempted to push it back with little success. His second kick landed the top of his foot on the side of the shield.

Red was able to slightly dislodge the Collector's defense but at the cost of putting his foot in tremendous pain. The Collector was putting a weird spray on the parts of his arm where Red had burned him and where he was shocked. He moved the shield back to cover him before shouting to someone in the cave. "I need some cover!"

A hail of bullets began pounding the battlefield. Red turned and found cover behind a small stone but it gave him very little cover. The bullets were peppering the battle field, bouncing off of Red's wings and the Collector's shield. Red turned back and saw the two Medelline members joined by a third member were sitting there watching him get pelted with bullets. "A little fucking help please!"

The three medelline members shadows disappeared from sight and Red was left to cover for another two minutes. The bullets had died down, whether from intervention or from a signal that the Collector was ready, Red couldn't tell. But he had to confront this Collector. Even with the possibility of getting shot from behind, the threat was in front of Red.

Red began the second encounter by firing his flamethrower before swinging his saber staff down hard. The Collector decided to use his scythe to block the saber staff instead of the shield. Red heard a small crack from the hit. A second fire from the flamethrower gave the Collector a chance to jump back and gain the space he needed again. Red quickly used his wings to block the swing from the Collector's scythe from above. Red was then thrown back from a slam from the Collector's shield, which seemed a lot weaker than before.

Red saw the Collector getting ready to charge into a final confrontation. Red lowered himself and readied for the challenge. Red turned clockwise to block the scythe, which came as an uppercut. Red could not protect himself from an attack from below but he had already began turning. Red braced for impact and continued to turn.

A tingling sensation began at the side of his leg but stopped before reaching his body. A thump came from in front of Red. The Collector was thrown into the wall from Red's left wing. The pain jumped up Red's body and was trying to escape through a scream that Red would not give. The last fuel of Red's flamethrower was thrown at the shield that was barely staying up and covering his face.

Red slashed at the Collector with the saberstaff breaking through the scythe which was barely held up by an exhausted Collector. Pieces of the scythe flew everywhere as Red followed through with his weapon, the head slicing a bit of Red's forehead. The saberstaff shocked Red's hand once before shutting off. Red was out of weapons to attack the nearly defeated Collector but needed to do something before he recovered. Red charged and threw a punch which broke threw the shield the Collector had held up.

Red finally collapsed after the punch while the Collector was still leaning against the boulder Red threw him against. The Collector began laughing hysterically. Red looked up to see that he wasn't laughing at him but someone else. The laughter died as blood flew onto Red's face. In a panic, Red reached out and grabbed the head and the handle to the scythe. "He is FLF, we could probably use him." One of the Medelline members was talking with a big guy standing over the dead Collector.

"Traitors" Red mumbled as he doze off from blood loss.

Check out the channel and videos to go with the story. There you can catch the story before you read it here.

watch?v=j2DQXp0Gx-U&index=18&list=PLXsczre18qPj67S09_XNcR_BGTIJutRow


	18. Chapter 18

Red couldn't grasp his surroundings fully after coming back from his consciousness. He could hear the sounds of an engine and tires riding over gravel. A few people were with him but Red couldn't make out the figures talking over him. He could feel his wings and catapult still attached to him, but without the ability to move, it didn't matter.

He began to feel a little movement through his upper body. His flamethrower and saber staff were gone. The weren't by his side nor were they where he would normally kept them. The broken scythe was still with him.

The van came to a standstill after a few minutes of bouncing around. A blinding light entered the room and a smaller figure walked over to him. "Is he drugged up?" The man had a certain authority to his voice, he carried respect and everyone knew he did.

"Yes sir. We gave him two hits of Diazepam while he was knocked out and then tied him up." One of the three figures was talking to him that rode alongside him from the cave. Along with the authority figure, there were two others who followed him around as what appeared to be body guards.

"I see. Ok I got a little bit of the back story about the cave from GK239 but I was unaware of the FLF and our little capture. Walk me through some of the details surrounding him. How did we get him, what knowledge do we have of him, what was he doing there, any notable fights things of that nature."

Another figure stepped forward. "Well sir, I can probably answer most of those questions. My two colleagues here joined at the end after he took down the Collector we referred to as Crazy Cuts. He didn't defeat him technically, but..."

The authority figure cut him off. "But we killed him before the fight came to its conclusion understood. Any idea why he was there?"

"No sir, we were just as confused when he popped up behind me and my deceased colleague in the cave."

"I see. You didn't reveal any information to him did you?" The question seemed intimidating and both the me behind this authority figure began moving forward until waved back. "This is important to know now. Be honest, any mistake can be corrected. From what you have told me so far, there was no way for him to relay our mission to anyone else so if you suspect he know anything let me know."

The Medelline member who made the pact with Red cleared his throat before continuing. "No sir. We made a deal with him. In exchange for not asking why we were there and safe passage to Cerulean, he would eliminate Crazy Cuts and not tell us why he was there. So I don't have any reason to suspect he knows anything."

There was a long awkward pause as the authority figured reflected on what to do. Red was slowly gaining movement. The Medelline member tried to break the silence but was interrupted by the authority figure. "Alright here is what will happen. We are going to ransom him to the FLF group in Cerulean. I know you made a pact with him, but we are going to slightly alter that deal. We have a powerful image to uphold and we can't be seen as weak from this kind of deal with FLF members. However, we will return his weapons to him. In ten minutes give him a dose of Benzilate. I don't want him waking up until the exchange is completed. Also, what happened to Crazy Cuts weapons? Did we manage to recover them?"

Red was approached by one of the three Medelline members from the truck while another replied. "We were only able to collect the shield sir. We found parts of the scythe staff but were unable to grab the grip or blade before the Orians reenforced the position."

A gas mask was placed over Red and he was only able to here a few more things before passing out. "That is a little unfortunate but not a complete loss. Come walk with me. We must discuss what you found in the cave and I need to set up our meeting with..." And Red passed out.

Slowly awakening to a dimly lit room, Red was not able to recognize the 4 people in the room with him trying to bring him back from being passed out. Their was a woman nursing wrapping his legs up and applying some type of medicine to his gashed leg which began to hurt more and more as he regained consciousness, a younger boy sitting on the couch by the window with what appeared to be his flamethrower and saberstaff, an old man in the back of the room and a fourth guy pacing around angrily talking to himself. "Why did we pay the ransom? Why did we pay so much damn money for this kid? I doubt he is even FLF." Red sat up and rubbed his eyes to see more clearly.

"Settle down Quapsel. I have done plenty of business with him before, this guy is the real deal." The old man turned to Red. "So I have a few questions for you. Who are you and who sent you?"

Red blanked for a second. He was trying to remember the details Sergeant Boulder gave him about his mission. Quapsel grew more frustrated by the second as the other three were calmly waiting for his response. "I am Code named Red. I was sent by Oak on a B rank mission initially but I am currently on an S rank mission from Sergeant Boulder that requires immediate attention and is on a timed schedule. Where is Blue? Code name Blue I need to speak with him."

The old man just laughed. "Why does Oak never get creative with his Code names? Alright you are everything what Carr said you were. Blue is up north of Cerulean at the moment on his own mission. As soon as we fix you up, you can head off there. Hey Magneti, how's it going?"

The young boy by the window looked up and pushed his glasses back up. "His saber staff is quite nice. I managed to find a new chargeable battery for it as well, although it won't be as strong without the upgrade. His wings already got the highest upgrade I could give them so nothing there. I can't even tell what this launcher thing is, looks like old school Darian empire shit. This scythe thing needs to be restored down in our lab by Cinnebar but I was able to upgrade his flamethrower. Check it out." Magneti pulled up his sleeve to reveal a weapon covering his entire arm. "Full range of movement, the release point is on the back palm and is retractable so it can hide. Plus more fuel and more firepower. Am I amazing or what?"

The old man chuckled, "That you are Magneti. Now load him up, he is heading to the front lines up north."

Check out the video that goes with the story. Get the story before its released here.

watch?v=9MrOEp1erw0&t=19s


	19. Chapter 19

Just north of Cerulean was a giant bridge. Red couldn't imagine how long it took to build such a structure or the significance of it. As Red walked up the slopes of the bridge, he began to see the significance of it. While ordinary folks were passing through the bridge, posters were plastered over the sides with weird individuals looking over them. Red quickly figured out that they were Collectors.

His curiosity made him look at a set of posters. This one had an S-class FLF leader formerly known as Code Name Juniper of Unova. His current location was unknown, but the poster said he was last spotted in Nuvema Town. A picture of a small, skinny man with a large goatee was sketched onto the poster with a reward of one and a half million Kants. A long list of crimes were listed down below that Red couldn't even to begin to understand.

The posters were running throughout the entire bridge with members of both the FLF and Medelline. Red began to worry himself a bit about a potential fight. He would have no chance of escaping if the Collectors figured out his identity. He kept walking alongside the bridge with others who looked like they had business north of the bridge, keeping an eye on the collectors and his hands over the handles of his wings.

As he kept looking around, he didn't notice a boy of similar age standing in his way. Red ran into him and jumped back in surprise. The boy pulled his hood down and revealed a smile. It was Blue, waiting for Red in the middle of the bridge.

"Bl!" Red caught himself real quick from shouting out. "Blue what the hell? I've been looking all over for you." Blue just smiled and pulled him off to the side of the bridge.

"You know what this bridge is Red?" Red shook his head. "They call it the nugget bridge. Every wanted poster for the Orian empire is here. Every Collector comes by and adds them to their Collector's binder and then begins the hunt. And at the end of the bridge is a giant market filled with everything a crazy Collector could ever want."

Red looked around and made sure no one was around to see him before continuing the conversation. "Blue, I have an urgent, S rank mission that is assigned for you from Sergeant Boulder. Do you know about a low level operative named Aging Rock? Old guy who has been on a bunch of missions with us."

"Hmmm." Blue looked up and began to think. "It's hard to remember everyone in our organizations bottom tranche. Now I do know that its rare for someone to remain in that tranche for a long time and not either move up or die. I bet if I saw him, I would recognize him. Why, what's so special about him?"

Red kept checking over his shoulder while whispering back to Blue. "He is a name passer. I don't know how many names he has, but he has mine and Sergeant Boulders. And he is suppose to be meeting with someone in Saffron and I don't remember much else. Oh yeah, he is taking Dug Let's cave to get there."

Blue smirked back to him. "That's all I need to know. Ok I'll eliminate the name passer but on one condition." Red leaned in closer. "You gotta take over my current mission."

"I think I can do that." Red replied. "It's not too difficult is it?"

"Nah its nothing you can't handle. But it isn't easy." Blue leaned in and began whispering how Red was before. "We have someone from the Orian Empire's army who wants to defect. He was one of the key members for the Viridian accord as well. You need to get there and gather as much information as you can before returning back to Cerulean. I assume you already met them since no one else would have given your flamethrower such an upgrade other than Magneti."

Red nodded. "Alright just show me the way and what I might run into on the way." Blue pulled out the map and showed where he would need to go to get to the defecting member. Blue left with a wave and a smirk, leaving Red alone on the bridge.

As he walked along the edge of the bridge, the Collectors were giving him weird stares. Red would have been more concerned except everyone else was getting the same looks. As the bridge came towards the end, less wanted signs were being displayed and more market traders like the ones outside of Mount Moon. A few guys offered him food and weird jewels that he didn't need.

A commotion occurred on the far side as a man was running away with a bag of something. Red could see him zigzagging through the crowd and losing his pursuers. Red ended up hiding with him at the end of the bridge.

"What are you hiding here for?" Red wasn't scared of this man. If the Orian empire knew who he was, he wouldn't have gone this far on the bridge with Collectors and army officials everywhere you looked.

The burglar took out a small shining rock from the bag. "Look I'll cut you a deal. You don't turn me in and I'll share." He offered the nugget to Red who gladly took it and went to the front of the ally, cutting it off from the pursuers who ran past without a thought. He looked back to see the man gone.

The route to this outpost seemed pretty normal. Not much activity along the road outside of an occasional passerby and the passing of animals. About halfway through the route, Red noticed a large body of water with naval vessels passing through the in a show of force. At the end of the road, a large harbor housing ships. Around the harbor was a man dressed in a full naval uniform with medals and badges sticking out of the breast pockets and shoulders. Talking to him was that girl Red had been seeing throughout his adventure. She was in Fort Pewter during his escape, helped him out of the battle of Viridian, and was even around before the attack on Pallet.

She walked inside with the admiral motioning to Red to join him. Red walked towards the lighthouse while checking back towards the route. Three men began running back towards the bridge as Red looked worryingly inside. The Admiral walked past a familiar face. Oak looked just as surprised to see him standing in the doorway.

Check out the video that goes with this awesome chapter

watch?v=7Y_LFkLrIq8&t=36s


	20. Chapter 20

Oak stationed Red outside the room as the meeting took place. He was sitting outside with two of Oak's body guards trying to listen in on the discussion going on between this admiral, who he knew was trying to defect from the Orian empire, and top FLF members. But he couldn't hear everything since the body guards wouldn't let him get close to the door.

After not hearing much from the mumbling going on, Red decided to walk around the lighthouse. There were other naval soldiers moving around the lighthouse as though they were preparing for battle. None of them seemed to notice Red strolling around until a member of authority stopped him.

"You shouldn't be down here." The officer stepped in front of him. "We need are busy setting up for a potential attack." Two soldiers were moving by with large water cannons, knocking Red out of the way like he wasn't there.

Red started moving around and observing the defensive positions these men were taking. While moving, the officer was following closely giving orders and checking on certain weapons. None of the weapons were pointed out towards the sea, which made Red all the more concerned.

"What attack exactly are you preparing for?" Red turned back to the officer. He was impressed with the quickness it took the lighthouse to transfer from an observatory to a bunker ready for a last stand. A mere 2 hours had passed since he arrived.

"We suspected a few moles in our lighthouse organization did not agree with our defection. Since then, we have been monitoring Route 24 and 25 for activities. We also placed scouts along Route 9 to help us monitor the naval activities that could bring in massive troops but we do know about any potential naval vessels coming in currently, now please go back upstairs and prepare. We are expecting an attack within a day."

Red moved back upstairs where the meeting was still going on. He overheard something about the locations of Kanto's super weapons and the Medelline twins in Johto. He didn't care too much about the Johto information but the super weapons picked up his ears. Two loud bang came along the wall, which caught Red's attention.

One body guard began to arm up and told Red to do the same. The other body guard walked into the room and let them know the situation was two knocks. The blonde girl had walked out with two others armed to the teeth with weapons that Red only wished he had. As they moved out, Red looked at his newly acquired flamethrower and tried to fire it once.

When nothing came out, Red began to get more and more furious. A single knock came along the wall now prompting the guard to enter the room and let those inside know how close the situation was now. The other guard came over to look at Red's weapon.

"This looks like a Magneti design." He started feeling up Red's bicep and tricep before finding a switch and flicking it on. "He likes to put these on off switches to prevent you from accidentally shooting off flames. Can't believe he didn't show you this before letting you go."

The officer came up and alerted the two guards to go downstairs before entering the meeting room. Oak came out with the admiral and a few other high ranking members. Oak was seen talking with a younger man. He was tall and skinny, with glasses covering his face and papers falling out of his pockets.

"Red I have an assignment for you and Yellow. You will form security team Gamma and take Code name Elm here with his guard. Escort them to the back exit by the river. A boat is waiting there. Then come back for Admiral Bill. You will have to take the naval pass along Route 25 to escape. Complete the first part before I walk you through the second part."

Red was flying down the spiraling staircase with the skinny man and his guard close behind him. As they neared the window, Red glanced out and stopped, causing Elm to stop and look out as well. Around 10,000 soldiers were stationed throughout Route 25. He could hear the bullets spraying against the fortified walls as he kept sprinting down with Elm behind him.

The blonde girl was waiting at the bottom. "Are you Yellow?" The girl nodded to Reds question. "We need to take him to the back-" He was cut off from finishing.

"Elm come quick. Red I need you to scout ahead for me. Third door on the right down that hall is our exit. Make sure the coast is clear and start the engine. Elm needs to take off. I'll stay back and fight them off." Yellow pulled out weird small gun that Red had never seen before. She screamed at him to move and Red was down the hall.

The basement was dark with the sound of the ocean waves washing over a shore of some kind. "A light should be on your left. Then just pull the string on the motor in the back to start the boat." Red heard footsteps coming down the right. He ignited the flamethrower to see two men covered in black with interesting whips roped up in their hands.

Red flicked on the light and Elm's guard rushed in to help. Elm ran into the boat and began pulling on the string to start it. "Don't let those whips touch you. They are coated with poison and can break the skin."

Red pulled out his saber staff and blocked the whip while firing back with the flamethrower. The flames connected and began burning the man. As he dropped, five more men came around the corner armed with the same whip as before covered in all black.

"Red get back and block off the door! Paul jump!" Elm was moving with the boat past the shore. His assistant jumped in the boat before speeding off. Red had dashed back towards the door as the shore was bombarded with explosions from Elm's boat.

As he ran up the stairs, the door was slammed shut behind him by two soldiers who began bolting up the door. Red looked for Yellow who was behind some cover, exchanging fire. "Yellow, Red time to go!" Oak was shouting from the top of the stairs. Yellow turned around and grabbed Red by the collar and threw him towards the stairs.

Check out the youtube video that goes with this awesome chapter

watch?v=-azLQQXC2XM


End file.
